chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elly Nakamura
Elly Kairi Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the sixth daughter of Hayley and Raiden Nakamura. Her quaduplet siblings will be Alexia, Devon and Clara. She will have the abilities of Empathic Reality Manipulation, Bipolar Induction and Eidetic Memory. Appearance When they are both children, Elly will appear very similar to her quadruplet Clara, though her skin will not be as pale and her dark hair and eyes will not look as dramatic against it. She'll usually have the same broad smile on her expression, but will wear her hair loose and a little longer. She'll also be more likely to wear pink clothes as a child, and will have a tighter beauty regime as an adult. Her eyes will lighten as she grows older, becoming a light brown, and she will begin curling her hair daily. Abilities Elly's first ability will be Empathic Reality Manipulation. This will let her manipulate reality around her depending upon her emotions. For example, she'd be able to cause a loved one to heal when hurt, or make a storm happen when she's angry. She can manipulate reality in any way as long as she genuinely emotionally desires and needs the result. Her second ability will be Bipolar Induction. This will enable her to induce emotions of sadness and joy within others. She can do this consciously, and will also induce the emotions if she feels them strongly enough herself. She can choose which emotion to induce, and the degree of that emotion she causes. She can also choose whether to target select individuals or affect all people nearby. Her final ability will be one she will inherit directly from her paternal grandmother Charlie Nakamura; this will be Eidetic Memory. This ability will mean that she will easily memorise everything she sees, hears or reads, without having to even make an effort to do so. It can also make her list these facts without knowing she does so, and there is a risk that it could cause problems with the brain. However, this is only a small risk for Elly due to all of the various healers in her family. Family *Mother - Hayley Nakamura *Father - Raiden Nakamura *Sisters - Sally, Charlie, Lowri, Pippy, Alexia and Clara Nakamura *Brothers - Martell, Daniel, Lucien and Devon Nakamura History & Future Elly and her quadruplet siblings will be born in 2041. Their older siblings will be 8, 7, 5, 4 and 2 years old at the time, and their parents will be 27 and 30. Elly will be the third eldest of the quadruplets. Etymology Elly is a variant of the name Ellie, and may be derived from Eleanor, meaning "pity", or Ella, meaning "torch, bright light". The meaning of "pity" could be a reference to the negative emotions she can produce using her Bipolar Induction . Her middle name, Kairi, is a Japanese name which can mean "ocean village", "ocean pear tree", "ocean profit" or "nautical knot measurement". Her surname is also Japanese, and means "in a village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters